pastime, long time coming
by prodigieux
Summary: He's been trying to get her to do this for months. She agrees, a very willing participant. Finally. It's a way to beat the heat - not to mention, gives him a chance to be the smart one for a change. She does think it's cute, after all.


**A/N **I really adore this pairing, and wanted to write it again. For those who haven't read it, this is a continuation of my story, _An Act of Kindness Goes Far_. While this story references a part of _AAoKGF_, reading it is not necessary to understand, however, the Keigo and Senna in this story are the same as in that universe. If that makes any sense. But I do recommend reading AAoKGF, at some point. About 7 months later, and I'm still proud of how it turned out.

Enjoy! (Reviews do make me happy, so if you read this, I'd love a review!)

* * *

><p>Hot summer days were the worst. Even in a house with a fan, staying cool was near impossible. The sound of the fan muffled any other noise, but luckily he was naturally loud. The volume on the television was turned up all the way as he played his first person shooter game, which he had just purchased after saving up allowance money. Just wanting to finish this mission...kill the last guy...but a knock on the door ruined the whole thing. One accidental press of the A button revealed the characters' location, and the last enemy soldier shot him.<p>

"Come ooooonnnnnn," he whined as he stood to open the door. If it was his pain in the ass sister, he wondered why she didn't just walk into his room, like she always did. That only meant one of two things - parents, or her. As much as he always wanted to see her, the option of parents, and the extreme heat, caused the teen's feet to drag on the floor. "I'm coominnnnggg..."

Outside the wooden door, a foot tapped on the floor. It was impatient, but the owner had a good idea what was taking so long. As the door opened, the visitor flew inside, and as soon as she did, the door was slammed shut once again, the boy's brown eyes widening.

"I wasn't expecting you so early!" Their plan was to meet at six, once the sun began to set, and the air would begin to chill.

"It's only an hour earlier. It's too hot out, and I wanted to come sit with you! It's too hot out!" Sitting on his floor, she took off her blouse, leaving herself in just a tank top. "This is the worst season-"

"No it's not! Come on, you know~ if it's that hot, you can take that shirt off-"

He was silenced by the cotton blouse hitting his face. If her face wasn't already flushed because of the weather, it would have been from embarrassment. It was to be expected from him though, those comments. Tossing the white blouse on his bed, he walked over to the television, where the console was on the floor.

"I'll put Super Smash in if you want," he knew it was her favorite game, at least to watch him play. She didn't like the violent games, like whatever the heck the one he was playing. "Do you think you'll actually play today?"

"I want to! You'll have to show me how though, Kei-chan..." giggling at the end of her sentence, she saw him blush as he reset the console with the new disc inside. "Still not used to your nickname?"

"Of course not - it's too cute! I'm cute enough for a name like that, but not from you! I haven't even given you a cute nickname!"

Shaking her head as she sat on the floor, she took the controller he handed her, looking at the different buttons.

"It's the controller from the old system. I think you'll like it better."

Her eyes landed on him as he sat down next to her, on her right. He was being calm today, almost too calm.

"Where's my Kei-chan today? Usually by now, you've jumped all over me."

Even though she shifted her gaze towards the TV as the game loaded, she still caught him in her peripherals. His eyes seemed to be focused on the TV too, but a smile was on his face.

"It's too hot. I want to jump on you! I really do!"

"Maybe later it won't be so hot and you can. Let's just play the game for now...so, which button do I push?"

Their gazes shifted to each other. She was confused, as was he, but for a different reason.

"You've watched me play this so many times, you're sure that you need my help, Senna?"

Pouting, she jerked the controller in her hands.

"You know I don't watch your hands..." she admitted with a blush. Her hand moved and pressed down on the A, accidentally selecting a game mode. "See! I don't know-"

"You did just fine, even though you weren't looking! Just try it, I'm sure you'll be okay," smiling over towards her, he nodded, reassuringly. Shifting his position on the floor, he sat with his legs straight out in front of him, and kneeling back on his elbows.

The more time that went by, the more confused she became. Every other minute, she felt like she was asking him a question. He didn't mind. This wasn't one of the games he got overly competitive about- and while that was a lie, somehow she kept him on his best behavior. Maybe because he changed the settings so they were on the same team, playing 2 vs 2 matches.

"It's no use! Come show me!"  
>"We are losing pretty bad...against the computer on easy mode! I've never lost against the computer on easy mode befor-"<p>

Even though he was smiling, and almost laughing, he could see the annoyance in her eyes as he carried on.

"eeeeeee...yeah. See this button here? This one moves-"  
>"Which one?"<br>"The control pad - the one that looks kinda like a spiral- it moves the little guys on screen. Pretty much in any game."  
>"Okay...how about this button?"<br>"That's the A button-"  
>"There's too many buttons, and I can't see good. Let me come closer...you know maybe if you held this in front of me, it could help."<p>

He wanted to raise an eyebrow, but sometimes he felt like it was impossible so he didn't bother. She was trying something, and even though he didn't know what- he was suspicious. It was kind of cute though. A lot of the things she did, he found cute.

"Of course you can come closer! Even if the heat becomes unbearable!"

She slid closer to him in an instant. Suddenly he found her on his lap, and heard her giggling from on top of him. Luckily she didn't weigh much. He knew she didn't weigh that much anyways. In the hot room, the worst thing was that he felt himself heat up not only normally due to her body heat, but sexually, as her curves rubbed against him. No matter when she was on top of him, be it laying in bed sleeping, or like this, and especially when they fooled around, he found himself getting excited.

"It's getting unbearable...! But I'll carry on!"

"You're cute, and you're acting more like yourself," she said as she leaned against his chest. Finally she settled, resting her legs on either sides of his. "Now show me how to use this?"

After moments of awkwardly trying to reach his hands around her to obtain the controller, he finally found the easiest, and most comfortable, position. His arms enclosed her waist as his hands took the plastic controller from hers. Even without seeing it, he could still tell where everything was. This system, at least the controller, was years old.

"Alright, see this button?" speaking as he smashed against the A button a few times, he watched her hair move as she nodded. "That's the main button to use to attack the other character. The red button next to it is your special attack, but you gotta watch the screen so you know when to use it."

"That's a lot of work," she replied as she listened along. Whenever she came over to watch him play, he made the games he played look effortless. Even those that were a lot more complicated than Super Smash. "How am I supposed to know what button to hit if I'm looking at the screen?"

"You just know - the buttons all feel different, so it's not hard to find them," answering as his head rested on her shoulder, he looked down to see her hands folded in her lap. "Touching the controller helps you learn-"

"You're 'the one holding it...er, were," she corrected him as the plastic dropped into her lap.

"Take it," he said smiling.

Doing as he asked, she held it in her hands yet again. As soon as her grip was firm, she felt a pair of hands cover hers. With a small smile on her face, she pushed down on a few of the buttons at random, before his explanation resumed. Every button her thumb, index, and middle fingers moved over, he explained the purpose. For something so simple, it seemed like something much bigger.

"This is really nice."  
>"You think? I've been trying to get you to play for months now."<p>

"I didn't want to ask, you seem like you're having so much fun," looking down with a smile on her face, she saw their hands together. Even after he finished he forgot to move them. But, it wasn't a bad thing.

"I always have fun, you know that. I've asked you to play a hundred times!"

Not before long, she turned her head and lightly kissed his cheek.

"It's so much easier to reach from here," she giggled as she turned her head back. When they stood, he was around half a foot taller than her. Even standing on her tiptoes, unless he bent over, it was impossible for her lips to reach him. That's why whenever they were together she'd sit next to him, to make sure she could kiss him as she pleased. Not that he'd ever object, even if it meant bending over all the time.

"That's not the kind of playing I was talking about - but I'm not objecting!" It was like she always initiated this type of thing. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he found that he was all talk, and no action with her. Months into them being together, it still was too stressful for him to initiate holding her hand. He did it- but not without shaking, and giving an awkward smile. "You know, your hands are really soft, I don't think I've touched the top of them before, not like this" he said as he rubbed his fingertips on the top of her hands. His fingers were shaky, but it didn't stop him, even when a slight blush formed on his face.

Both pairs of eyes downcast to their hands.

"Well now that I know how to use the controller, I guess we could play a bit like this too. This feels really nice," she couldn't help but grip the plastic tighter, to contrast the goosebumps she began to feel. "Usually I'm the one who has to start," with a light smirk on her face, she kept her pose how it was, glad that he was taking the initiative. "You haven't been this assertive since the day we met, do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember," feeling adventurous, he began to run his hands up a bit higher, reaching the top of her forearm. He wondered if she thought it felt good. Even though his intent wasn't dirty, hard to believe or not, he enjoyed just touching her. It didn't matter where. People always saw his behavior as selfish, because of where he wanted to touch, but he liked touching more than being touched. He never saw it as selfish, and neither did she.

In that moment he wanted to keep feeling her, not being interrupted by anything. The more his hands moved up and down her arms, the more he wanted to feel, and experience.

"I was crying," interrupting his movements, she grabbed one of his hands in hers before she continued. "You made me feel better. That was sweet. And I'll never forget it."

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry, right?" laughing a bit nervously, the brunette turned his head and returned the kiss on the cheek. It was easier while they sat, so he found. A sheepish grin came across his face as he pulled back, and her head turned to him. "It's cooled down a lot, hasn't it?"

"Huh?" Asking as she tightened the grip on his hand, she felt like it was just as hot as when she came into his room. Still a nice change, slight as it was, from the humidity outside, only thanks to the small desk fan, which had been circulating. 'It hasn't,' she wanted to say. Maybe it was because he kept her warm, that she didn't notice the change. But she remained silent.

"If it's too hot, I won't get to play with you. Not that I'm in a rush to! Not at all! I respect your boundaries!" Ever since they got together, as much as he wanted to touch her intimately, he held himself back. He didn't want to blow it. He didn't want a fist in his face from her 'best friend.' He already got those enough, and those were considered 'friendly.' When they fooled around, it was mostly her, touching him, kissing him. Wherever his hands were placed on her, she allowed, but he never pushed his luck. He found that there was a difference in liking a girl, wanting her, and respecting her. And he respected this one, because she did the same to him.

"You can play all you want today...I have an idea, how about we play this now, and winner gets a kiss after? We can do what you want-"

"I like that," reluctantly moving his hand from her arm, he waited for her to release him and move off. He sighed once she moved. For being so small, her body heat made a difference on such a hot day. It was also a relief for his sex drive, not to be pushed against her soft body any longer. She sat right next to him as she did, her head leaning on his shoulder as he set up the game. "No matter what I won't lose - I like games like that!"

A giggle came from her, as her eyes looked up to him. His eyes were glued to the screen, but he still had that dopey smile on his face. He didn't know, but it was the small things like that, which made her like him more. She already knew that she was going to lose, but she didn't mind. An elbow nudging her indicated it was time to look back to the television, which she did with a smile.

"I like them too, Keigo. I like them a lot."


End file.
